DESPERTAR DE SANGRE, HEREDERO SCARLET
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Naruto y su equipo es atacado por orochimaru entras este se enfreta es derrotado y sellado un sello que ocasionara el cambio mas grande que el mundo ninja jamas a visto acompañado de sus seres mas cercanos sigue al heredero de los scarlet y sobre todo al heredero de la demonio escarlata
1. Chapter 1

"EL DESPERTAR, EL HEREDERO DE LOS SCARLET"

Hoy no habia sido su día mejor dicho toda su vida habia sido un fiasco total, desde niño habia sido odiado por todo su pueblo su educación saboteada habia tenido mas intentos de asesinato de los que podria recordar habia fallado tres veces el examen genin, después fue engañado por mizuki para robar el pergamino prohibido donde este le revelo ser el contenedor del kyubi primero estuvo furioso por haberle ocultado ese secreto y también con el mismo zorro por ser el causante de su soledad pero después de un tiempo se le ocurrio ponerse en su lugar dándose cuenta de la soledad que vivía dicho ser ya que si a el lo trataban como lo hacían al pensar que el era el zorro se dio cuenta que el seria solitario y sin amigos pero a un grado mayor que el por lo que lo habia perdonado aun sin haberlo visto alguna vez pero este en su interior estaba estupefacto por lo que su contenedor hizo ganándose un poco de su respeto.

Volviendo al asunto su sensei no lo ayudaba solo se dedicaba a entrenar al uchiha y el y su compañera quedaban al viento luego fueron nominados a los exámenes chunin donde la primera prueba tenían que obtener información cosa que el no supo hasta que se entero al final de la misma y paso fue por los pelos, después tuvieron que internarse en un bosque de lo mas tenebroso con animales salvajes que esperaban el momento de darse festín con su cuerpo para después de adentrarse en lo profundo y al separarse un momento de su equipo es tragado por una serpiente enorme y solo logro liberarse con ayuda de sus clones el cual era el único jutsu potente que conocía ni un jutsu elemental siquiera y ahora se habia enfrentado a una extraña kunoichi de kusa que era muy fuerte y tuvo que recurrir al poder del zorro para pelear en "igualdad" solo para ser vencido de una forma un tanto desagradable y haciéndole algo que no le permitía usar su chakra libremente para luego quedar inconsciente clavado en un árbol por cortesía de su compañera que al verlo caer de esa altura se haría mucho daño si es que no moría (a partir de hay seguirá como en el kanon solo que por la batalla de sasuke y orochimaru el árbol donde se encontraba naruto fue destruido y el rubio lanzado lejos por lo que la pelirosa no pudo encontrarlo y no le quedo de otra que cuidar de sasuke) con naruto este se encontraba a unos cuantos metros todavía inconsciente y de pronto al lado de este aparecio de repente una chica muy hermosa de 1.68cm de estatura pelo plateado opaco oscuro con dos mechones salvajes a los lados de su rostro y una trenza hasta media espalda ojos rojizos con toques purpura bestia un traje de maid azul purpura con bordeados blancos muñequeras lavanda claro sandalias tipo tacón bajo hasta las rodillas pechos copa D y piel pálida porcelana que veía con gran devoción al chico y murmuro "al fin a despertado el heredero".

En su mente ocurría algo ya que este se encontraba en su mente mas precisamente frente a una enorme jaula de barrotes dorados y en el centro se encontraba el kanji de sello tras las rejas se podía apreciar la figura de un enorme zorro naranja de 9 largas colas que ondeaban y que lo veía con curiosidad con esos grandes ojos rojos " **vaya al fin nos vemos frente a frente cachorro puedo decir que estas en un estado lamentable aunque eso parece que eso se esta solucionando"** le dijo el zorro mientras naruto lo veía "que quieres decir con eso y porque parece que me esperabas es mas creí que me atacarías por mantenerte encerrado" pregunto confundido el chico después de todo era lo que el creía que por mantenerlo aquí encerrado por lo menos quisiera matarlo para ser libre pero parece no ser asi " **no veo ya la necesidad cachorro ya que tu sabes en carne propia lo que yo e vivido por siglos y aun siendo yo el culpable de tu vida me has perdonado y es por eso que te has ganado mi respeto, eres el primer humano que e conocido que es de corazón puro a pesar de todo lo que has vivido"** explico haciendo que naruto ampliara sus ojos al escucharlo por lo que sin poder evitarlo sonrío y una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos, se habia ganado el respeto del zorro sin siquiera saberlo **"y con respecto a lo otro es bastante simple gracias al sello que te puso esa serpiente corto el suministro de mi chakra hacia ti lo que a causado que mi poder no pueda curarte lo cual seria peligroso tanto para ti como para mi pero, ahí otra cosa que desencadeno el sello por alguna razón a comenzado un despertar de tu sangre oculto en tu sangre uzumaki mas adelante te explico eso... en que me quede a si como dije tu sangre a comenzado a despertar y para saberlo deberás abrir esa puerta a tu derecha"** termino de explicar mientras le señalaba la puerta en cuestión la cual era de color rojo sangre con un símbolo de remolino atravesado por una jabalina tipo alabarda y dos katanas cruzadas a el se le hizo raro ese símbolo ya que nunca lo habia visto y pregunto "oye kyub..." pero fue cortado **"kurama ese es mi nombre"** respondió "ok... kurama sabes que símbolo es ese" pregunto todavía viendo el símbolo el zorro estaba por contestar pero alguien se le adelanto "es el símbolo del clan scarlet naruto-sama" el rubio y el zorro voltearon hacia la voz donde vieron a la hermosa mujer (antes descrita).

La mujer los veía tranquilamente es mas los veía como si los conociera **"quien eres"** pregunto kurama era muy extraño que alguien entrara a la mente del chico también podía sentir que era poderosa debía estar a la par con yonbi "tranquila zorrita no estoy aquí como enemiga mas bien vine a ayudar a naruto-sama antes de que quieras atacarme veamos lo que hay tras la puerta" culmino con sus palabras y le dijo a naruto que procediera el cual abrió la puerta sin problemas cuando fue abierta una gran cantidad de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos por lo que podían ver eran muy antiguas pudieron ver un gran castillo rodeado de hermosos bosques también vieron dos chicas pequeñas pero que emanaban un gran poder una era peliazul que vestía con vestidos tipo gotic lolita tirando a maid y una rubia en las mismas circunstancias peleando entre si con armas increíbles que se parecían al símbolo de la puerta vieron a una pelipurpura claro de lentes y largo vestido recitando algo y con un libro en su mano una pelirroja en traje de combate verde entrenando taijutsu pero uno que jamas habia visto ya que contaba con movimientos que no habia visto en la aldea, también vio una peliazul con alas que parecían de hielo también vieron a la misma mujer que estaba ahí presente manejando cuchillos y dagas de una manera que dejarían en vergüenza a cualquier espadachín en fin vieron un sin fin de cosas e información también vieron que las pequeñas que peleaban eran por decirlo de alguna manera las matriarcas y creadoras del clan uzumaki y como sellaron su sangre pero aun asi quedaron con una fraccion de su habilidad regenerativa y grandes reservas de poder con todo lo visto comprendieron quien era la chica y quien era naruto en realidad kurama era la mas sorprendida ella sabia algo de esto pero no toda la historia y esto es de antes de su padre rikudo.

"es por eso que estoy aquí naruto-sama, yo estuve durante mucho tiempo en animación suspendida hasta que sentí el despertar de la sangre scarlet mi deber es servirle y guiar al heredero" comento la maid sacando de su estupor a los dos presentes "y como haríamos eso por cierto cual es tu nombre" pregunto con tantas revelaciones habia olvidado preguntar el nombre de la chica frente a el aunque ahora se preguntaba como estaba tan calmado después de enterarse de todo esto "disculpe mi olvido naruto-sama mi nombre es sakuya izayoi y como lo haremos es fácil yo tengo la habilidad de manipular el tiempo y espacio como yo quiera asi que estos días que falten antes de el final de su examen los usaremos para entrenar todo lo posible" explico tranquila a sus oyentes que la veían boquiabiertos ante dicha habilidad y la kitzune pensaba que esto se volvería muy divertido por lo que decidio tomar su forma humana cuando naruto la vio se tuvo que tapar la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal ya que la kitzune no llevaba nada puesto solo su largo cabello apenas cubría algo de sus pechos e intimidad dándole una gran vista al rubio.

La maid se hizo notar con una sonrisa algo sádica "kurama-san le agradecería que se vistiera esa no es forma de actuar de una dama" decía con una voz suave aunque lo que realmente los asustaba era la gran cantidad de cuchillos que aparecieron de la nada y flotaban a su alrededor y su sonrisa sádica no ayudaba en nada, mas rápido que el hiraishin kurama se encontraba vestida de una manera similar a sakuya solo que sus colores eran rojo y negro y una larga trenza que llegaba mas abajo de sus rodillas (solo imaginense a rías gremori, si se que la repito mucho pero me cae de maravilla ese personaje) sakuya haciendo uso de su habilidad cambio el paisaje mental de naruto a uno parecido a sus recuerdos y un cielo nocturno con una gran luna llena en el centro del mismo.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo naruto y sakuya regresaron a la realidad donde la maid nuevamente uso su habilidad un domo que no era mayor a diez metros pero por dentro debía medir cerca de tres kilómetros y asi pasaron 2 de los 3 días restantes del examen entrenando aunque para naruto fueron alrededor de 1 año y medio y solo para dominar tan solo el 20% de su poder cuando el domo cayo ya no se veía el mismo chico de antes ahora era mas alto llegando a medir 1.68cm 3 centímetros mas que sakuya también tenia el pelo mas largo hasta la base del cuello todavía rubio pero a los lados de su rostro tenia dos largos mechones que pasaban su mandíbula y eran de color azul purpura claro aunque lo mas notorio fueron sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre rasgados sus bigotes habían desaparecido y sus colmillos eran un poco mas grandes también su ropa habia cambiado llevaba una playera azul oscuro algo ajustada una chaqueta abierta roja con el símbolo del clan scarlet en su espalda pantalones tipo ambu negros y botas de combate.

A su lado izquierdo se encontraba kurama vestida de la misma manera que cuando se presento solo que ahora llevaba una o-katana en su cintura bella y delineada y a su derecha se encontraba la siempre tranquila sakuya la razón de que la pelirroja se encontraba hay era que con las habilidades de la maid y naruto pudieron darle libertad sin romper el sello en el proceso aunque no le fuera pasado nada a naruto ya que al despertar completamente la sangre scarlet vino con todo su legado osea memorias conocimientos e incluso la inmortalidad ya que técnicamente los scarlet eran vampiros lo que quería decir que naruto ya no era mas humano pero eso ya no le importaba realmente, gracias al entrenamiento de sakuya naruto era muy diferente era mas fuerte, rápido e inteligente capas de competir con cualquier miembro del clan nara ahora tenia mejor olfato y percepción volviéndolo un excelente sensor ya todo listo emprendieron camino hacia la torre.

Mientras sucedía todo eso en la torre se encontraban los equipos que lograron pasar entre ellos se encontraban los novatos con la excepción de naruto, cuando los demás jounin, el hokage y algunos compañeros del uzumaki no lo vieron llegar con su equipo los hizo preguntarse que habia sucedido y el sandaime ya iba a mandar a sus ambus cuando en las puertas de la torre fueron cortadas en pedazos cuando esta cayo pudieron ver al antiguamente uzumaki ahora scarlet claro nadie sabia todavía y dos chicas muy hermosas aunque ninguno los reconocía"pensabas comenzar si mi oji-san" pregunto burlón naruto dejando a todos en shock en especial el sandaime solo habia una persona en toda la aldea a parte de konohamaru que lo llamaba asi "naruto-kun eres tu" pregunto todavía en shock "pues claro a quien esperaba a hashirama senju" le respondió todavía burlón "que fue lo que te sucedió y quienes son tus amigas" pregunto "eso es algo para después, solo diré que a despertado mi legado y ellas son sakuya y kurama" el sandaime se puso nervioso asi como algunos otros pensado que naruto se entero quienes eran sus padres y su clan y eso lo vio naruto pero ya hablaría de eso después.

"aun hay tiempo para participar verdad oji-san" "si naruto-kun pero como has llegado al ultimo y en el limite de tiempo deberás tener ambos pergaminos ya que tu equipo llego hace unas horas"aclaro el sandaime "eso no es problema" dijo sacando una docena de pergaminos del cielo y la tierra asombrando a todos y llenando de envidia a cierto emo "con esto creo sera suficiente" pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del hokage que aun se encontraba asombrado mientras que nuestro héroe subió a las gradas pero se mantuvo algo alejado de los demás junto a sus acompañantes que no habían dicho una palabra.

Con los demás tenían algunos pensamientos como los jounin que se preguntaban sobre ese cambio que mostraba el "uzumaki" sasuke solo veía a las chicas y pensaba que serian útiles para restaurar su clan kiba tenia envidia de que naruto tenga tales bellezas a su lado y el no neji solo pensaba que el destino lo habia elegido como ganador hinata se preguntaba quienes eran las zorras que estaban al lado de su naruto, sakura pensaba que no pudo ayudar a naruto en el bosque y las demás chicas solo pensaron "guapo" con corazones en los ojos.

Naruto habia indagado un poco en sus mentes los de los jounin lo tenían sin cuidado los de los tres tontos le causaban gracia con hinata solo pensó que era una yandere la sorpresa se la dio sakura no pensó que ella realmente quisiera ayudarlo por lo que le daría otra oportunidad en ese momento aparecio un jounin de aspecto enfermizo de nombre hayate gekko "disculpe que interrumpa hokage-sama" comento recibiendo un asentimiento de hokage "muy cof bien se procederá a realizar unas batallas preliminares" pero es interrumpido "que como que habrán preliminares" grito kiba, "han pasado muchos participantes por lo que según las reglas se puede realizar combates de selección y disminuir la cantidad de competidores ya que habrán muchos comerciantes importantes asi como señores feudales y no podemos extender tanto los exámenes" una vez explicado todos guardaron silencio tras el jounin y los demás instructores habia una pantalla que mostraba nombres al azar hasta que se detuvo "uzumaki naruto de konoha vs cee de kumo" los nombrados se miraron por un lado naruto lo veía como si nada es mas tenia una sonrisa de tranquilidad por su parte cee lo analizaba y si era sincero consigo mismo algo en ese chico le daba algo de miedo ya no era el mismo bocazas a inicios del examen lo que fuera que ocurrio en ese bosque lo cambio totalmente "bueno eso fue rápido" comento naruto mientras bajaba calmadamente a la arena pero antes se volteo a sus acompañantes "sakuya-chan podrías traer un poco de te para cuando regrese por favor" le pidió con una sonrisa que le saco un pequeño pero lindo sonrojo a la maid una conocida peliazul vio eso y puso una mirada psicópata que asusto a kiba y shino aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo intimidado por el aura de la hyuga "hai naruto-sama" respondió "te lo agradezco" contesto y siguió su camino despreocupadamente importándole poco lo que pensaran los demás que por cierto tenían una gótica en la cabeza por lo visto y escuchado.

Una vez en la arena se encontraban frente a frente "ambos participantes están listos" recibiendo un asentimiento "bien... COMIENCEN" y se alejo un poco de los contrincantes el kumo-nin tomo un kunai y se lanza contra naruto que lo esperaba comenzando con estocadas de parte de cee con la intención de limitar sus movimientos pero naruto los esquivaba sin problemas y lo mas curioso es que se encontraba de brazos cruzados "porque no atacas o solo sabes huir como un cobarde" trato de incitarlo a atacarle y poder tomar una oportunidad pero pronto lamentaría eso "es un idiota no fuera dicho eso" expreso kurama en las gradas por primera vez desde que llego logrando que los jounin y participantes la voltearan a ver "cierto solo espero que naruto-sama no se exceda" secundo sakuya conociendo muy bien lo que sucedía si te atrevías a decirle cobarde a un scarlet sacándole mas dudas a los presentes ya cansados de eso kurenai tomo la palabra "disculpen pero que quieren decir con eso y quienes son" pregunto lo que todos quería saber "soy sakuya y soy la sirvienta y guardiana personal de naruto-sama" se presento la maid los hombres tenia sonrisas y miradas pervertidas pensando en lo que harían esos dos a solas "un momento como esta eso de que eres su sirvienta y guardiana quien te dio ese derecho" pregunto mas que mosqueada la ojos perla para que kurama fuera la que respondiera "asi como lo oyes niña con cataratas, al ser el ultimo miembro de un clan mucho mas antiguo que el hyuga, uchiha y senju siempre tendrá guardianes y mi nombre es kurama al igual que sakuya soy su guardiana" respondió de manera seca y cortante intimidando a hinata que se quedo callada mientras el resto tenia dudas de a que se refería con un clan mas antiguo que dos de sus fundadores y un clan noble el hokage que habia escuchado también tenia dudas si el sabia que los uzumaki son antiguos pero no tanto como mencionaba la pelirroja aunque lo que lo sorprendía mas era que su nieto adoptivo ahora tuviera sus propias guardianas personales que la verdad sea dicha lo perturbaban un poco ya que sentía que eran fuertes mas que el y eso le preocupaba.

De regreso a la arena naruto tenia la mirada baja y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, habia escuchado bien ese estúpido lo habia llamado cobarde eso no se lo perdonaría o claro que no levanto la vista y abrió los ojos ahora estaban cargados de deseos asesinos y sangre y que fueran rojo sangre y de pupila alargada no ayudaba en nada sin decir nada sus uñas se alargaron un poco hasta parecer garras se tiñeron de un rojo que brillaba siniestro y formo una sonrisa depredadora como quien acecha a su presa y dando un pequeño paso hacia el frente desapareció de la vista de todos los hyuga activaron su byakugan y kakashi destapo su sharingan para ver donde se encontraba para caer en la sorpresa de que ambos hyuga apenas si veían un muy leve rastro de chakra y kakashi si lo veía pero le costaba un poco "(que demonios)" fue el pensamiento en general menos las maid que si lo podían ver sin problemas "no esta mal, aun esta lejos de controlar su poder al 100% pero por ahora es suficiente" comento kurama viendo la pelea ganando un asentimiento de su compañera sin ver las reacciones de los espectadores los cuales tenían los ojos gigantes por lo escuchado con naruto este aparecio frente a cee lanzando un tajo con sus garras de manera descendente el rubio de kumo apenas pudo esquivarlo gracias a su habilidad sensorial pero aun asi recibió un corte en el hombro y se alejo de naruto, en la pared que se encontraba a su espalda aparecieron 5 marcas de corte profundo a lo largo de toda la pared eso asusto a todos en especial cierto heredero inuzuka esa era una fuerza brutal y ni siquiera estaba usando chakra para mejorarlo.

"veo que esquivaste el corte de no haberlo hecho ahora solo serias rodajas eh de felicitarte pero es hora de terminar esto es muy aburrido" hablo y caminaba tranquilamente mientras hacia sellos "raiton:Hyakurai:(elemento rayo:cien relámpagos)" termino de pronunciar levantando la mano hacia arriba señalando con dos dedos donde de repente se formo una nube negra (alguien trae sombrilla) dentro de la torre "(imposible)" pensaban los mirones de un momento a otro comenzaron a caer una gran cantidad de rayos donde cee se encontraba quien como podía los esquivaba mas no pudo con todos ya que eran muchos donde terminaron dándole unos cuantos cuando la tormenta termino solo se podía ver al kumo-nin en el suelo humeante hayate se acerco a ver el estado del genin para ver que estaba K.O pero vivo "el ganador del primer combate preliminar es naruto uzumaki" dio su veredicto mientras los médicos se llevaban al otro rubio y naruto subía hasta las gradas "(ese chico es interesante derroto a cee sin problemas)" pensó darui quien estaba intrigado "(como... como es tan fuerte ese dobe yo debo tener ese poder no el)" si los pensamientos de sasuke no varían "(eso fue increíble naruto-kun)" pensó la que menos se esperaba que lo hiciera de esa manera y esa era nada mas y nada menos que sakura.

Los demás jounin solo tenían un único pensamiento "(que demonios sucedió en ese bosque)" era la duda que los carcomía.

Pasaron los combates tranquilamente y para ser sinceros no llamaban mucho la atención por lo que el rubio se dispuso a tomar una siesta cuando se hubo recostado sintió algo raro algo blando y no era uno sino dos montículos muy suaves alzando un poco la mirada se encontró con su guardiana pelirroja podía ver que se encontraba recostado en el pecho de esta que le daba una linda sonrisa y el la devolvió para volver a tomar su siesta que bien que le faltaba todos se encontraban viendo esto con gotas otros con envidia y una con un aura asesina rodeándola.

Los combates siguieron su camino alguno interesantes como la pelea de nii yugito vs samui que gano la nii con sus habilidades felinas e increíble manejo del katon luego sakura vs ino ese si fue en palabras de algunas patético otras como tenten vs temari fue un buen encuentro llamándole la atención a la maid peliplateada en el manejo de armas de la castaña en fin unos buenos y otros malos el rubio seguía durmiendo plasidamente hasta ahora habia sentido la tensión en el aire cuando abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en la pantalla vio el turno de pelear a hyuga hinata vs hyuga neji esto seria interesante por lo que se levanto a verlo la pelirroja lo siguió cuando se acercaron la peliplata los esperaba con unas tazas de te de donde las habia sacado nadie tenia idea... ventajas de controlar el tiempo.

El combate comenzo con clara desventaja para la peliazul el rubio podía ver que la chica tenia habilidad pero se contenía mucho por su actitud amable algo que puede ser peligroso en el mundo shinobi esa desventaja se volvió mas evidente al ver como la oji perla recibía huelgas de su primo "sera mejor que detengas el combate kurenai-sensei o hinata quedara en un estado grave" comento naruto sin apartar la mirada de la arena mas especifico el combate "porque lo dices" le pregunto la oji roja "neji a dejado de pensar en el examen tiene la intención de matar a hinata" en ese momento todos vieron la manera de atacar de neji era muy agresiva y con intención de matar cuando la jounin estaba por intervenir se detuvo al ver como la oji perla se mantenía determinada sacando de sus casillas al hyuga que se lanzo con ganas de terminar con todo en ese momento naruto hizo un asentimiento y el y sus acompañantes desaparecieron a una velocidad endemoniada para aparecer en la arena naruto cargando a la peliazul quien se encontraba inconsciente por el daño recibido mientras que las maid a los lados de neji kurama sostenía su katana sobre el cuello del hyuga mientras que sakuya tenia varios cuchillos afilados en puntos vitales deteniéndolo en el acto y sudando algo nervioso nunca los vio aparecer a su lado mientras tanto naruto revisaba a la chica en sus brazos con kurenai quien habia bajado hace poco a ver como se encontraba su alumna "sera mejor que la lleves con un medico tiene algunos tenketsus cerrados y su corazón también esta dañado y sus pulmones también están fallando" dictamino y aconsejo sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los oyentes no entendían como alguien podía tratar de matar a su familia.

El referí osea hayate nombro ganador a neji quien en estos momentos ya podía respirar sin miedo a ser degollado y ahora subía a las grades pero un llamado de naruto lo detuvo " no se cuales serán los motivos del porque odias a hinata pero ten presente una cosa cuando nos enfrentemos... **te destrozare** " lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz de ultratumba que les paro los pelos a mas de uno neji solo lo desestimo y bufo siguiendo su camino hacia su lugar pensando que el destino ya lo habia elegido ganador.

Y asi siguieron las preliminares viendo combates pero el mas destacable fue el combate entre lee vs gaara ciertamente el mejor en cuanto a taijutsu se refiere y uno de los mejores asi como el de naruto que fue breve pero interesante todo llego a su punto máximo cuando lee uso el loto escondido como ultima carta para ganar pero fallando y siendo herido de gravedad cuando gaara estuvo por acabarlo aparecio naruto nuevamente quien con solo tocar la arena esta se cristalizo en gran medida salvando al chico de grandes cejas.

"(imposible detuvo la arena de gaara)" pensaban los ninjas de suna impactados "como hiciste eso" pregunto gaara a naruto que sonrío burlón"una pequeña lección de química que sucede cuando sometes arena a altas temperaturas" para regresar con sus acompañante ya que se habían llevado a lee a la enfermería con las preliminares terminadas hicieron sorteos para ver quien pelearía con quien quedando de esta manera "naruto vs neji, sasuke vs gaara, kankuro vs shino, temari vs shikamaru, nii yugito vs ganador del primer encuentro".

"muy bien los combates ya han sido seleccionados tienen un mes antes de la final del examen chunin entrenen, consigan información de sus oponentes y demuestren de que están hechas sus aldeas pueden retirarse" hablo el sandaime para luego despedirlos a todos naruto iba saliendo son sus acompañantes cuando una voz los detuvo "naruto"...

 _Corteeeee un nuevo proyecto a nacido ciertamente el capitulo no empezó como yo quería pero hay vamos y puede que en algún momento lo re-edite todo depende de sus comentarios también si me pudieran hacer alguna sugerencia sera bienvenida con respecto a sakuya me gusta ese personaje creo que le dará un poco de orden a la vida del rubio y volver locos al consejo además de que tengo algunas sorpresas que iré revelando poco a poco en este nuevo fic estoy pensando en incluir a sakura y hacerle un cambio físico pero aun no se que posición y especialidad darle tengo algunas ideas y sus sugerencias serán de mucha ayuda sin mas que decir me despido ja en..._


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, Y PEQUEÑAS EXPLICACIONES.

"naruto"...

Escucho mencionar su nombre tras el por una voz que conocia muy bien se trataba de sakura quien ahora con algunas lagrimas en sus verdosos ojos llamaba al rubio de ojos rojos quien le regreso una mirada tranquila pero con un atisbo de curiosidad y de verdad que la tenia ya que desde que tiene memoria ella lo trataba a las patadas y por mas que tratara de que ella se fijara en el jamas lo hizo como lo hacia con el uchiha mas ahora que desperto y pudo leer un poco su mente se llevo la sorpresa de que el le importaba y preocupaba y tambien pudo sentir algo en su mente aunque no sabria decir que hasta investigarlo mas a fondo.

"si que sucede sakura" pregunto "(sakura que paso con el sakura-chan)" se pregunto en su mente y sentia una pequeña punzada en el pecho por la falta del chan en su nombre "pu... puedo h... hablar contigo por favor" pregunto la pelirosa con timidez y por que no decirlo algo de miedo en tanto naruto pensaba si hacerlo o no podia ver que no mentia podia sentir su alma despues de pensarlo por un momento asintio "kurama-chan, sakuya-chan pueden adelantarse luego las alcanzo" comento viendo a sus guardianas aunque eso era a la vista de todos ya que ellas eran sus primeras prometidas pero ya se enterarian.

Las dos mencionadas asintieron y siguieron su camino a sabiendas que el podia cuidarse solo, una vez solos naruto tomo a sakura por el hombro y desaparecio en un shunshin de niebla oscura y reaparecio en el techo de la torre donde se podia apreciar el bosque entero que se veia hermoso desde esa altura y la refrescante brisa que tocaba su rostro era increible y relajante "de que querias hablar sakura" otra ves la falta del chan cada vez que lo omitia mas le dolia el pecho "b... bueno... yo.. esto.." no le salian las palabras que le queria decir y es verdad como decirle que se estaba enamorando de el cuando ella lo habia tratado mal siempre que la invitaba a salir o algo el siempre la salvaba cuando sasuke la rechazaba el trataba de animarla para que no se deprimiera y ella siempre detras de sasuke siempre esa estupida voz en su cabeza que la hacian hacer y actuar asi y hasta hace poco esa voz habia desaparecido dejandola pensar mas coherentemente donde practicamente reexamino su vida poniendo tanto a naruto como a sasuke en una balanza descubriendo asi un pequeño amor creciente por naruto y como no siendo un chico amable, caballeroso, vivas, fuerte y con una gran determinacion que no teme arriesgar su vida con tal de proteger lo que le importa como no enamorarse de un chico como lo era naruto.

Mientras ella seguia en sus pensamientos naruto la veia como intentaba decirle algo que por el modo de hablar debia ser algo dificil o vergonzoso y por el pequeño carmin que poco a poco aparecia en sus mejillas dedujo que era lo segundo asi que decidio indagan un poco en su mente para saber que pensaba, sorpresa fue lo que encontro ella se estaba enamorando de el y podia sentir que era sincera aunque le intrigo sobre esa voz que la obligaba a hacer cosas debia averiguar sobre eso ya sabiendo lo que ella queria hablar con el opto por resolver eso rapido y alcanzar a las chicas, le daria una oportunidad despues de todo aun sentia algo por ella aun a pesar despues de su despertar ese sentimiento por ella habia disminuido pero aun estaba alli por eso le daria una oportunidad asi que con esa resolucion se acerco todavia a la pensativa chica que seguia perdida en sus pensamientos bajo un poco su rostro hacia el de ella ya que habia crecido unos centimentros y … la beso un beso tranquilo y pacifico nada exigente el decidio besarla para sacarla de sus dudas y tuviera confianza aunque tambien puede que su carácter salga a relucir primero y se gane un buen derechazo.

Sakura estaba en shock al ser besada por naruto su primer beso, hasta hace unos momentos habia estado tratando de decirle al rubio sobre su naciente amor por el pero no encontraba las palabras o mejor dicho no encontraba el valor cuando reunio el poco que pudo para decirle lo que sentia cuando de pronto sintio como alguien tomaba su rostro para luego sentir un suave tacto en sus labios cuando por fin enfoco su vista pudo ver lo que sucedia causandole un gran shock su mente tenia algunos pensamientos como "(me esta besando naruto me esta besando)" ella no sabia si darle un golpe por hacer eso sin su permiso o simplemente dejarse llevar por ese placentero momento... opto por lo segundo y cerro sus ojos entregandose al beso que encontraba exquisito.

Exquisito juraria que podia ver angeles cantando a su alrededor al ser besada por naruto quien sin prisa se separo de los labios de la pelirosa quien aun tenia los ojos cerrados y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que naruto la saco de su trance "sakura" escucho causando que abriera los ojos y fijar su vista en el rubio "s... si" respondio de manera timida hacia naruto "creo tener una idea de lo que quieres decirme te dire que me sorprende tampoco te mentire desde mi despertar ese amor que tuve por ti habia comenzado a desaparecer ya habia aceptado que talvez no me verias de la misma forma que sasuke" le decía naruto a la pobre sakura que sentia que su corazon el cual se habia comenzado a enamorar se rompia de a poco por las palabras del rubio por su obsesión con sasuke naruto habia dejado de amarla sentia como lo mas importante que estaba por ganar se escapaba de sus manos estaba por salir huyendo del lugar cuando naruto siguio hablando "pero... ese sentimiento aun esta ahi y con lo que puedo sentir en ti... estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad pero deberas esforzarte" termino de explicarle con una pequeña sonrisa sakura al escucharlo solo pudo verlo en shock de verdad habia escuchado bien le daria una oportunidad aun despues de como lo habia tratado con tan solo verlo sonreir basto de un salto se le lanzo a besarlo con toda la pasion que podia.

Naruto lo acepto de muy buena gana al separarse se vieron a los ojos "gracias naruto-kun prometo hacer todo lo posible porque ganarme tu amor" comento la rosa "lo se, se que lo haras pero antes de aceptar debes saber que por el deber con mi clan no podras ser la unica a mi lado lo entiendes verdad" explico seriamente esperando a la respuesta de la chica quien lo estuvo pensando por unos momentos cuando estuvo detras del uchiha queria ser la unica pero ahora naruto le comentaba esto ciertamente antes no hubiera contemplado esa pregunta pero ahora era de suma importancia para naruto y para su propia felicidad y si conocia a naruto como lo conocia el preferiria morir antes de lastimarla "acepto naruto-kun pero con una condicion" comento "cual" pregunto " quiero que me prometas que nos amaras a todas por igual de acuerdo" dijo y pidio "lo prometo" respondio con una sonrisa para volver a besarla "oye de verdad ellas son tus guardianas" pregunto la chica "si tambien son mis prometidas y espero que pronto tu tambien lo seas" explico.

Una resuelto todo el asunto naruto y sakura fueron en busca de las guardianas del rubio que se encontraban en una zona deshabitada sobre el monte hokage la razon se encontraban buscando donde liberar la mansion perteneciente a los scalet por generaciones y necesitaban un lugar lo bastante grande claro que con las habilidades de sakuya podia convertir un pequeño tras patio en una basta extencion y ya tenian pensado hacer con ellos solo digamos que los curiosos e indeseados jamas querrar volver a poner un pie alli justo cuando acababan de liberar la mansion llego naruto con la pelirosa y les explico a detalle lo ocurrido con ella tambien sobre esa misteriosa voz en su cabeza ellas no tuvieron problema sobre todo kurama que podia sentir las emociones.

Despues de eso decidieron salir a comer algo ya que naruto queria que disfrutaran ya que una estuvo mucho tiempo sellada en personas y la otra por estar en animación suspendida demasiado tiempo y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que frente a naruto aparecio un ambu pidiendo que lo acompañara a la sala de consejo cuando estuvo por tomarlo del brazo sin esperar respuesta para llevarselo sintio algunas cosas sumamente filosas en su espalda apuntando sus organos vitales y una larga katana de hoja negra como la noche misma y de un filo tan rojo que daba miedo "quita tus sucias manos de naruto-sama si no quieres morir ahora mismo" la que hablo fue sakuya el ambu estaba sudando balas al escucharla y asintio soltandolo y las chicas dejaron de amenazarlo pero aun asi se mantenian en guardia "bien ambu-san estare alli en unos minutos" comento naruto con una sonrisa de malicia que le sacaba escalofrios al ambu al ver esos largos colmillos y ojos rojos asintiendo desaparecio y comunicarle al sandaime mientras sakura lo veia preocupada por lo que pueda suceder en dicha reunion.

"no te preocupes sakura-chan todo estara bien, quiero que prepares lo indispensable que este mes lo aprovecharemos para entrenar kurama-chan te ayudara con ello" aclaro mientras tomaba camino a la sala del consejo mientras sakura comenzaba a pensar en que llevar mientras iba en direccion a su casa pero de algo estaba segura "(me esforzare por ganarme de nuevo tu corazon naruto-kun lo prometo)" y siguio su camino.

Mientras el grupo de tres personas ya habia llegado a la sala de reuniones donde el hokage, los lideres de los clanes, los civiles y los ancianos los miraban despectivamente ya que naruto tenia una sonrisa sutil pero peligrosa en su rostro y las chicas pues una los veia sin emociones y la otra con cara de aburrida "muy bien ya que todos estamos reunidos dara comienzo esta reunion naruto-kun quisieramos que nos respondieras unas preguntas" comenzo el sandaime ganandose un movimiento de hombros del rubio como diciendo no importarle mucho si respondia o no "quisieramos saber a que se debe tu cambio y quienes son las señoritas a tu lado" pregunto el hokage "como ya te habia dicho en la torre mi cambio fue a causa del despertar de mi legado familiar gracias al inesperado pero afortunado ataque de orochimaru y las dos señoritas a mi lado como dije son mis guardianas personales" explico generando asombro en algunos confusión en otros y odio en el resto "mentira solo son mentiras demonio..." el civil que gritaba se callo al instante al sentir que no se podia mover al buscar que pasaba pudo ver como unas cuantas dagas dibujaban su silueta clavandolo en la pader de sus ropas "cualquier otro que insulte de esa manera a naruto-sama lo dejare igual que un alfiletero entendido" argumento sakuya con una larga daga en su mano que de la nada pasaron a ser cuatro dejando a todos pasmados ya que nadie logro verla lanzar alguna "(increible no vi cuando se movio ni cuando aparecio esos cuchillos quienes son)" se preguntaba el sandaime "(increible)" pensaba la mayoria los civiles estaban asustados y danzo "(eso fue impresionante ni siquiera el sharingan de shisui pudo verla debo ver como obtenerla en mis ambu "NE")" si el halcon de guerra ya estaba maquinando planes de como hacerse de la maid.

"oye niña como hiciste eso" pregunto el tuerto "eso no es de su incumbencia anciano solo los miembros del clan scarlet tienen derecho a saber mis habilidades" respondio sin emociones causando furia en el anciano "como te atraves a faltarle el respeto a un concejero puedo mandar ejecutarte por eso" respondio con furia reprimida "intentalo" apareciendo nuevamente las dagas pero esta vez eran cinco en cada mano "BASTA" grito el hokage calmando un poco los animos "señorita kurama hay algo que quisiera preguntarle, en la torre usted dijo que naruto-kun al ser heredero de un clan mas antiguo que el uchiha y senju hasta donde yo se los uzumaki son casi contemporaneos a estos dos a excepcion del hyuga que se dice proviene del uchiha" pregunto causando grandes dudas y confuciones en muchos y cierta molestia en otro al ser un derivado de los uchiha "veo que su historia deja mucho que desear y dejenme ilustrarlos 1° los uchiha y senju descienden de la misma persona ya que este tuvo dos hijo el mayor heredo sus ojos y es el antepasado de los uchiha, el menor heredo el cuerpo y es el antepasado de los senju lo que los vuelve clanes hermanos 2° los hyuga no descienden de los uchiha son un clan de linea directa de el hermano menor del antepasado tanto uchiha como senju son un clan primo de estos dos y 3° la razon de porque no sepan de los verdaderos origenes de los uzumaki se debe a que antes de existir esos clanes el clan de naruto-kun llevaba ya un tiempo poblando estas tierras porque no saben de eso es muy sencillo antes de cambiar su apellido a uzumaki ellos eran conocido como los scarlet el clan de la sangre" termino su larga explicacion causando que todos tuvieran reacciones de incredulidad, sorpresa, negacion y otras mas aunque el ojiperla tenia una sonrisa un tanto extraña parecia de orgullo al ponderar que su clan sea tan antiguo como los fundadores de la villa pero solo era eso ponderacion ya que sin pruebas solo eran historias fantasiosas.

Ya bajados un poco de las emociones alguien hablo siendo shikaku ya que por alguna razon creia que todo era verdad y cada vez que veia a naruto sentia un poco de nostalgia y no sabia porque "como sabes eso tienes alguna prueba de eso" kurama miraba al nara considerando su pregunta pensando si responder o no si lo hacia daria a conocer su identidad aunque ciertamente no le importaba mucho eso en realidad es mas pensaba que seria divertido ver que intentaran hacer en contra de ella oh como se iba a divertir le dio una mirada a naruto como preguntando si debia responder recibiendo un asentimiento ya que tenia una linea de pensamiento casi igual a la kitzune "en realidad si la tengo 2 para ser mas preciso" dijo sacando un pergamino de quien sabe donde y se lo lanzo al hokage y antes de llegar este aumento de tamaño hasta alcanzar poco mas de un metro de alto y abriendose frente a todo el consejo en el se podia ver claramente tres nombres al inicio del pergamino cuyos nombres eran remilia y flandre scarlet, hagoromo otsutsuki y hamura otsutsuki bajo el nombre de hagoromo se encontraban los de indra uchiha y ashura senju y de hamura se encontraba el de haru hyuga y por parte de las scarlet se leia el nombre de tamae uzumaki sorprendiendo a todos aunque cuando vieron las fechas de los inicios del clan de los pelirrojos casi se desmayan ya que según decía alli ese clan existia 300 años antes que el de sus fundadores es mas cuando vieron quien fue la madre de los fundadores de los uchiha y senju vieron el nombre de mina uzumaki haciendo que se les fuera el aliento a todos al ver que sus fundadores descendian de los uzumaki pero entre todos shikaku tuvo una duda y pregunto " disculpe kurama-san si lo que dice el pergamino en cierto porque ninguno de los miembros de los fundadores tienen alguna caracteristica uzumaki" la kitzune no podia negar que ese sujeto era inteligente y darse cuenta "eso es muy sencillo recuerdan que les dije que el clan de naruto-kun era conocido como el clan de la sangre" ganando un asentimiento "bueno ellos pueden adquirir cualquier habilidad con tan solo beber de la sangre de sus oponentes y ellos deciden si heredar esas caracteristicas o negárselas es por eso que ninguno de ellos tienen la linea de sangre de los scarlet lo que lo hace superior a un kekkei genkai (linea de sangre sucesoria) este es el kekkei mora (limite de sangre sucesoria) este no puede ser heredado a menos que el usuario asi lo quiera".

Decir que los presentes estaban asombrados era poco no sabian que decir aquí frente a ellos estaba no solo alguien de un clan muy antiguo sino que el dueño de una linea superior a cualquiera existente y solo podia ser heredada solo si el lo queria "y mi segunda prueba es que el fundador de los clanes senju y uchiha es mi padre" esto lo dijo mientras en su espalda se formaban nueve hermosas colas naranja y dos orejitas de zorro en su cabeza causando que la sala se llenara de terror al descubrir quien era esa pelirroja aunque cierto halcon de guerra ya pensaba en como capturarla y someterla bajo su poder "na... naruto-kun ella es quien creo que es" pregunto sarutobi ganando un asentimiento y una sonrisa divertida del mismo todos se pusieron palidos por eso "ya no sean exagerados kurama-chan no les hara nada siempre y cuando no la molesten" su sonrisa crecio mas causando mas temor sobre todo en los civiles en ese momento el tuerto tomo la palabra "si lo que uzumaki" pero es interrumpido "scarlet tuerto-san ese es mi nombre de ahora en adelante naruto scarlet" "bien como decía si lo que el joven scarlet dice es verdad el debera entrar en el CRA nosotros el concejo civil le proporcionaremos las espo.." pero no termino ya que una mortal sed de sangre lo callo de inmediato "creo que te equivocas en eso tuerto-san eso solo le corresponde a mi clan uno que esta fuera de sus leyes por lo que desde este momento nadie de esta aldea tiene poder sobre mi o los miembros de mi clan e sido claro" pregunto todavia con esa mortal sensacion ganando asentimientos rapidos de todos incluso el hokage "muy bien si eso es todo no vamos sakuya-chan, kurama-chan es hora de irnos" y asi se marcharon de la sala dejando a un tembloroso consejo y a un tuerto maldiciendo al rubio pero ya encontraria la manera de obtener ese poder y al kyubi.

Con los tres que acabaron de salir se dirigian a la mansion delvin's en el camino se encontraron con sakura quien los esperaba con una mochila donde traia algunas de sus pertenencias para entrenar con su ahora novio y vivir con el ya queria conocer la mansion por dentro y iniciar su entrenamiento aunque algo le decía que iba a pasarlas negra pero con la seguridad de que se volveria muy fuerte con esa resolucion retomaron su camino.

 _STOPPPP segundo capitulo terminado lamentablamente no es tan largo como el primero que escribi antes de que se me dañara la compu y se me borraran los avances pero aun asi espero que sea de su agrado sin mas me despido hasta la siguiente actualizacion ja en..._


	3. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
